exsorcialainfandomcom-20200214-history
Exsorcialain People's Party
The Exsorcialain People's Party is the highest and most respected political group in Exsorcial. Many Party members are treated as if the highest ranking in the nation, and this is somewhat true, as they are partly responsible for governing the nation. The Party Headquarters are located in the center of Amity, where a glorious building with the soviet logo is shown on the roof. As you walk in, you experience a heavy sense of luxury as you are instantly greeted by fancy, ornate marble halls, pillars, and red banners everywhere bearing the Party Symbol. The carpets are a deep and dark red, with yellow diamonds, the left hall leading to a waiting room, complete with numerous chairs, snack stand, a large bookshelf, and three televisions. If you go into the right hall, you head into a sleeping quarters for high ranking officials, complete with a kitchen, luxurious bedroom, and a bathroom for each of them. Go through the long center hall, banners and propaganda plastered everywhere, you finally arrive in a grand, beautiful gathering space, with thousands of chairs, forming a semi circle , surrounding a desk for the chancellor, and many chairs behind that. The chairs are not luxurious, but are somewhat soft. The carpets are an even deeper red, with the Exsorcialain flag painted with flowers like a mosaic on both sides of the room. Party Congress Ranking System: ` The chairs form a collection of 8 rows, decreasing in size, the largest being the least powerful while still surrounding the front of the room. The 8th rank is the most important, responsible for assisting the chancellor's decisions, and making minor changes and amendments to laws, and monitoring the military. ` The 7th rank is responsible for monitoring the economy and foreign relations ` The 6th rank is responsible for monitoring propaganda and internal services, and protecting the communist ideology. (Secret Police, Espionage, Propaganda Artists) `The 5th rank is responsible for monitoring the Environment and Education. `The 4th rank is responsible for monitoring Welfare and Medical services. `The 3rd rank is responsible for monitoring Agriculture, Industrial, and Transportation Services ` The 2nd rank is responsible for monitoring minor ideas not mentioned or overlooked. ` The 1st rank is purely for learning about the party, and will be tested to see if they are truly fit for the Party Standards. The Party Logo? Simply a red flag background, featuring a Hammer, Sickle and a Daisy in the center. Responsibility as a whole? To assist the Chancellor in governing the nation. How does one join? A dedicated citizen, preferably one who has served in the military or politics, can fill out a rigorous application. Party Anthem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxQfETMis2Q `` Love and Bravery, Peace and Loyalty`` `` These things our Party Members Show!`` `` Through the fire of the enemy's cannons.`` `` Our Party will truly prevail!`` `` We may face many challenges`` `` But we will overcome them together!`` `` Love and Bravery, Peace and Loyalty`` `` Forever In Cary's Memory!``